Like mother, Like daughter
by ImogenHoney
Summary: Skye finds her parents, with the help of Coulson. Will she like what she finds? AU
1. A Redacted Document

**So, this was requested by a guest, and I thought, Why not? So this ones for you, unnamed guest... This is set after S1Ep5, the one where skye sleeps with Miles and gets caught, and takes a spin from the usual storyline. Probably no hydra, ward is a good guy, just cus i cant deal with too much angst right now.. enjoy.**

Skye cautiously entered the room. Coulson stood, back facing her. She wasn't sure it that was easier than looking at the disappointment in his eyes.  
>'I didn't want anything to-'<br>'Stop lying. From the moment you stepped foot on this plane, you've been lying. To my face,' he said angrily, 'to all of us.'

'I haven't-' Skye tried to feebly defend herself.

'You're lying now! I stood up to you, to my team down there. And some of us, started to believe in you.'

Skye swallowed back tears as she thought of her team. No, not her team, she thought. They were just a means to an end. Were they though, a voice at the back of her mind argued, they mean so much more now.

'They risked their life's for you.' The disappointment filled Coulsons voice. Skye didn't know what to say.

'Why are you here?' He said, trying to stay professional. 'You've been keeping something from us, this whole time, and it wasn't just a boyfriend. You have a secret, Skye, and one chance to come out with it.  
>And that's now. Or I'm done with you.'<p>

Skye felt the words crush her. Why was she doing this. She finally had something great. These people, they cared. Maybe she could get that back. She reached into her bra, and pulled out an SD card, and placed it on the table.

'What is this,' Coulsons deadpanned, trying to keep his emotions in check. He was just bluffing, he hoped it wasn't true.

'Its everything I have.' Skye admitted.

'On us?' he said, certain he knew the answer.

'On me.' Sky corrected, tears finally spilling down her cheeks.  
>'Its why I learned to crack systems. Why I joined the rising tide. To find any details i could about my parents,' she finally admitted.<br>'There's nothing! No records, no trace of them,' her despair ringing in his ears.

'My life long search has lead to a single document, redacted,' she said incredulously.

'By Shield.' Coulson said what Skye had left unspoken, in resignation.

'No matter what you do, I'll never stop looking.'

'You might not like what you find,' Coulson warned, knowing what was on that document, who her parents were. He had signed it himself.

'It can't be worse than what I've imagined.' Skye answered.

Coulsons heart almost broke. 'Maybe I can help.'

Skye nodded, relieved, at what he implied. She could stay.

Coulson handed Skye her bracelet and left the room, needing to think. How could this be possible?  
>He needed to talk to her mother...<p>

He pulled out his non-Shield-sanctioned phone, only two people had that number. He hit speed dial 2, and waited for the ring.

He heard the click, followed by a 'Coulson, what's wrong?'

'We need to talk, Natasha..'

**So, what did you guys think? there's more coming soon xx send a review with opinions :)**


	2. Incognito

'We need to talk, Natasha... Is Clint within earshot?'

'Yes, give me a sec.'

Phil heard the sound of a door opening, and steps climbing stairs.

'Okay, whats wrong, whats so bad that Clint cant know?' Tasha sounded tense, despite his dramatic flare, Coulson would never call unless it was urgent.

'I... I don't know how to explain. I...,' Coulson sighed, and took the plunge.

'I'm with your daughter.'

'What.' Tasha's voice held no emotion, like a robot.

'We picked up a girl as a consultant, a month back, she's a hacker. We recently discovered she was lying to us, that she only joined because she was searching for her parents. All she has ever found leads back to a document, redacted by shield. She said it was why she joined, but it isn't why she stayed, even if she wont admit it. She likes it here, we are her friends.'

'Does she know about me?'

'No, I only found out about the document half an hour ago. I called you straight away.'

'Oh God, what do I do?' Her voice cracked, breaking the illusion of her emotionless facade, and she began to cry.

'I don't know, but I think its time Clint knew, you need to make this decision together.'

* * *

><p>'Clint.'<p>

Clint looked up from his bow, which he had been polishing. Seeing the tear tracks on Natasha's face, he immediately set it down, and went to hug her.

'Nat! Whats wrong, what did Coulson tell you?

Natasha took a shuddered breath. 'Our baby, she's alive.'

Clint looked at her in confusion. 'But.. you miscarried.'

Natasha shook her head, 'No, I didn't.'

_The day Natasha gave birth, she cried. It wasn't tears of joy. She cried tears of desperation, as they had to physically restrain her exhausted and battle worn body. As they took her baby away._

_She was so angry, she almost killed Nick Fury. She even held the knife to his throat, but that was until he told her about her about his son._

_'Have you ever wondered how I lost my eye? I had a wife once. She was a civilian. When she gave birth to my baby boy, I was so happy. But we make our enemies in this line of work, they make sure you are never happy for long. He came in the night. Smothered my wife and child. He got me in the eye before I emptied a mag in his chest. There's a reason I implemented a No Fraternization rule. No one should lose their family like that, we are damaged enough. And i would never condemn a child to a life of fear and death. Not after my boy.'_

_Tasha sagged in defeat. 'Don't tell Clint,' she sighed. 'Tell him the baby died, that I took one too many beatings on the job, anything. He cant know. He was from an orphanage, he wouldn't let his child be as well.'_

'She's with Coulson?'

Natasha nodded. She hadn't said a word since she told Clint what happened. She was afraid she would loose him too.

'Can we see her?'

'Shield doesn't know who she is. There is no one stopping us. Should we though? She thinks her parents are dead, maybe that's better than knowing I gave her up... or that we're assassins.'

'You're wrong. You didn't give her up. You protected her. She has had a life, something we couldn't give her. Imagine if the red room found her, the child of the black widow and the worlds greatest marksman. You saved her life, and she will want to know you, who wouldn't?'

Natasha hugged him, 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry i didn't tell you.'

'Shhh, its fine, I forgive you. you did what you had to. I love you, that will never change.'

* * *

><p>'We want to meet her, and don't tell her about us yet, we want to be the ones.' Clint spoke down the phone, determined he would get what he wanted.<p>

Coulson gave his signature sigh.

'I know, I want you to meet her too, but you're not even supposed to know I'm alive, let alone meet. If I land the plane and you get on, Shield will know, Fury would have a fit, and then they will find out about Skye. You know they will want to recruit her, most likely as an assassin, what, with who her parents are. We are not going to let that happen. If you want to meet, you need to go incognito.'

Clint seemed to mull over the situation. 'Where are you landing next, and what type of plane is it?'

'Louisiana airfield in 24 hours, and a N1540 mobile command unit. What are you thinking?'

'You'll find out, see you in a day.' Clint said mischievously, before hitting end call.

Coulson couldn't help feel elated by being back with Clint and his shenanigans. Now that he thought about it, he could see where Skye got it from.

**I am so, so sorry i made you guys wait, but school is really fucking me over right now, and after i finish all my work in the evenings i just crash, i have had literally no free time all week. I will probs post more this weekend, so stay tuned to this and my other fics. i hope you like, send a review with thoughts. xx**


	3. Where were you!

When they landed, Skye, Ward and Fitzsimmons got in a van and drove out the airbase. The needed food supplies and they had gotten shopping duty. They all had to go together, because ward would only get rabbit food, and Skye needed her sugar intake fueled, and no one was sure where to find FitzSimmons English food, so they all went. May stayed with the plane, overseeing all the work it needed doing, as everyone had accepted that it was 'Her plane.' Coulson went out in Lola. He said he wanted to go for a drive, but really, he was restocking the bar, knowing at least a few of them would want a drink after what was going to happen, and they didn't have nearly enough vodka.

Everyone arrived back after 2 hours, and they had settled back into the bus, waiting for May to return from her routine check up on the plane. Another half an hour, and they were back in the air.

Everyone had congregated in the communal living room, the 'kids' watching a movie, as Ward was complaining about Skye's running commentary, and Fitzsimmons simultaneously shushed them. May sat at the breakfast bar, reading a book, and Phil, he was at the bar, having retired his tie, nursing a whiskey.

Just as Skye made a crude joke about whatever was happening in the movie, someone cleared their throat from the hallway. In an instant, three guns were raised, as Fitzsimmons stared in panic. Phil only continued stiring his drink, seemingly olivious to the intrusion.

'Tasha? Clint?' May finally exclaimed, shocked at seeing her old friends.

'Hello Mels,' Clint responded with a grin.

Ward gave an incredulous look as may lowered her gun but kept his gun raised.

'Wait, I know you.. OMYGOD, you're Black Widow and Hawkeye! You're avengers!' Skye exclaimed. Finally, Phil turned around. 'Skye,' Coulson warned.

That raised the attention of Clint and Tasha, as they turned to stare at Skye.

'Skye,' Clint whispered, sounding almost in awe. Skye took a step back, worried by the tone.

Clint moved to step forward, but Natasha stopped him, not wanting to scare her.

Picking up a bottle of vodka, Coulson walked over to Natasha and gave it to her.

'Should we do this in private, or..' Coulson asked, quietly.

'Do it now,' Tasha insisted.

Coulson turned to Skye, and gave her a sympathetic look to match her confused one. 'Skye, remember that redacted document you showed me? I know what it says, I wrote it.'

Skye stared at him, in surprise, she had not expected that.

'What are you talki-' Simmons tried to question, but was silenced.

'Skye... They're your parents.'

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stop, as everyone tried to comprehend what he had just said.<p>

'What? how cou- Are you sure?' Skye asked Clint and Tasha. They nodded mutely, all confidence gone.

Skye rushed at them, and wrapped her trembling arms around them. Almost just as suddenly, she withdrew, eyes brimming with tears.

'What happened? Where.. Where were you?!' she cried, her voice filled with a mix of anger and sadness.

She rushed out of the room, just wanting to get away.

Coulson started to follow, but Tasha got there first, 'No, let me go, it's my fault' she said, filled with guilt.

* * *

><p>Skye was sobbing now, running down the corridor. after her momentary feeling of relief at finally finding her parents, she was filled with anger. They had left her. They gave her away. She had never thought she would have felt like this, she had been consumed with searching for them, but now that they were here, she was filled with this foreign feeling.<p>

She pulled open the door of the van, and crawled into the back seat, and continued to cry, body wracking sobs.

* * *

><p>Tasha silently searched the plane, filled with worry. What her daughter been though, everything she had missed, she should have been there.<p>

Finally, she heard faint cries, coming from a black van. She cautiously approached the car, and quietly knocked on the door. She got no response, so she pulled the door open, seeing Skye curled in a ball, tear tracks down her face, and her heart broke.

'Skye,' she called softly.

'What happened?' She said, her voice thick with emotion.

Tasha slid into the seat and pulled the door closed. 'Skye, we never wanted to leave you...'

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, sorry for the wait, but I'm on half term now, so should be more chapters soo (this fic and others). I really cant tell if this is good or if this is complete shit (most likely the latter), send me a review of what you think, if its really bad, i will try to rewrite it. xx<strong>


	4. I am so sorry!

**Guys, I am so sorry!**

I feel so bad, I haven't written in so long, and I feel like I have let you down.

I haven't forgotten about writing, I have just had so much going on. I have had some personal shit going on in my life right now, so I have been dealing with that, and also, I have my mocks in a few weeks, so I have been working like crazy, and I want to write, I really do, I just don't have the time, or if I do, I have no motivation and I feel really shitty, like I've let you guys down.

Like i said, I have mocks, and I have so much pressure to do well, I'm predicted all A's and A*'s, so don't expect anything for a few weeks at the least, maybe up till the holidays, I realize I probably got peoples hopes up by posting this without a chapter, but I'm sorry! I hope you all are doing okay.

Imogen.


	5. Fury

**_'Skye, we never wanted to leave you...'_**

* * *

><p>Skye's eyes filled with renewed tears as she looked down at her hands.<p>

'Then why did you? I was alone, all my life. How could any parent do that?'

'Skye, me and Clint are assassins. There is no way of saying it nicely. We kill, and we destroy, but yours was the one life we would never risk.' Tasha confessed, tears beginning to roll down her face.

'If people found out we had a child, your life would be in danger, and I couldnt promise I would always be there to protect you.' She paused, wanting her words to sink in.

'Clint never knew. He was undercover at the time of your birth, so I told him I miscarried. If he knew you were alive, he would have never stopped looking. I'm sorry, you must hate me, but don't hate Clint, he had no part in this.'

Skye brushed her hands against her eyes, before she looked up at Tasha. Taking a shaky breath, she muttered, 'All this time, you were protecting me. I always felt so alone, that it was me against the world, I guess I wasn't completely on my own. I don't hate you'

Tasha smiled at Skye tentatively , her body sinking in relief. 'I... I understand that this is hard for you, and I don't expect you to welcome us as your parents in your life, but maybe... I just want to know you, maybe we could start with friends.'

Skye grabbed Tasha's hands, giving them a gentle squeeze, 'I'd like that.'

* * *

><p>'Is she going to-'Clint started before Coulson interrupted him. 'She'll be fine. She's probably in the van. Skye always bounces back.'<p>

Clint nodded, and settled into a seat by the bar, ignoring all the stares from Coulsons team. He grabbed the closest bottle, before he started swigging at it. He would need it to make it through the evening.

Simmons sat on the edge of the sofa, almost bouncing from her need to sate her curiosity, which was denied by Mays stern glances, silently telling her not to go there.

'So, Clint, hows the avengers?' Coulson finally broke the ice.

Clint looked up from the bar, and grinned. 'You'll never believe what Tony did.'

Their conversation seemed to ease the tension in the room, and continued, till they heard a timid knock at the door.

All eyes turned to the noise, as the door opened to show Skye and Tasha. Clint searched Tasha's face, relaxing in relief, when he read the easiness in his partners eyes.

'Clint. I'd really like it if I got to know you better. Do you recon we could hang out?' Skye asked, quickly answered by Clint's eager nodding.

They had asked for some privacy, so whilst Skye, Tasha and Clint stayed in the living area, the rest of the team headed of to their own respective areas. FitzSimmons to the lab, Ward to the training area, May to the Pilots Cabin and Coulson to his office.

They all settled into the various sofas, in an awkward silence, till Skye spoke up.

'I have imagined this moment for my whole life, but now I'm here, I have no idea what to say.'

Clint chuckled, before Tasha suggested, 'Why don't you just tell us a little about yourself?'

Skye nodded, relieved she had something to talk about.

'So, I am a hacker, a good one, if I say so myself. I work as a consultant for Coulson. I've been with them for about a month. I lived in various orphanages, and got shoved around a bunch of foster homes that never stuck. When I was 16, I ran away, I had saved up some money, so I managed to buy a van, and that was my home for the next few years.' Skye paused, expecting to see pity in their eyes, but only saw understanding. They had, like skye, lived in worse than a van. Skye didnt tell them that.

'So, I worked a couple of times, freelancing for various people and companies, before I joined the rising tide. I-'

'Wait, you were in the rising tide?' Clint interrupted. 'They blew 3 of my covers!'

Skye chuckled, before replying teasingly, 'Sorry about that, I thought shield was a douchey, secret organisation that withheld information and advancements in technology that the world needed. But, hey, it's not that bad.'

Tasha laughed before Skye continued, 'Anyway, I figured, why not see shield from the inside, ya know, the belly of the beast, so I set a trail, which Coulson picked up. He took me in, we saved a bunch of people from an exploding man, and then I joined as a consultant. I've started my training to become a field agent, Ward is my SO, but hes not exactly the patient type, so I have a long way to go. Don't worry, I'm not going to betray shield. I only joined the rising tide because I wanted to find my parents, but now that I'm here, I am actually helping people, I don't want to give that up.'

Clint and Tasha smiled at Skye, before Skye asked them, 'So, you guys live with the Avengers?'

* * *

><p>They continued to talk, for what seemed like hours, until they heard Mays voice over the comms, 'We're landing in five. Clint, Tasha, you need to grab your gear and be ready to leave before someone notices you are gone.'<p>

Skye looked at her parents, Wow, it felt weird for Skye to even think that, and smiled, 'I guess this is it.'

Tasha pulled out a phone from her pocket, and gave it to her. 'Here, its an untraceable connection, only Clint and I have the number, call us if you need anything.'

Skye took the phone, 'Thanks, come on, lets grab your stuff.'

Skye followed Clint and Tasha, to where they had left their bags, and then showed them the way to the ramp, to join the rest of the team who were waiting for May to touch ground.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Tasha and Clint, till only Skye was left. Just as the ramp began to lower, Skye turned to Tasha and Clint.

'It was amazing to meet you, finally. Thank you for being so understanding.' Skye grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug, cherishing what it felt like, as she didn't have the time last time.

'**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**' Skye froze, as she heard a man shout from behind her. She slowly untangled herself from Clint and Natasha, before turning to see a man, in a black, leather trench coat, combat boots and a eyepatch, covering a large scar.

Fury.

* * *

><p>Skye paced back and forth, outside of Coulsons office, as she heard Fury's shouts.<p>

'**THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS. YOU ALL DIRECTLY DISOBEYED MY ORDERS! I SHOULD RELIEVE YOU OF YOUR DUTIES RIGHT NOW!**'

There was silence as someone said something to Fury in a much calmer voice.

'**I HAVE OVERLOOKED ALL THE MISTAKES, ALL THE DISOBEDIENCE, BUT THIS, THIS IS THE WORST. I LET YOU GET MARRIED, I IGNORED ALL THE MISSED DROP INS, AND ALL THE BREAKING OF PROTOCOL, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?**'

Silence, again.

'**NO, COULSON. THERE IS MORE TO THIS THAN YOU WERE TELLING ME. IF YOU ALL KNEW FROM THE START, WHY WOULD YOU ONLY MEET NOW, WHAT CHANGED? YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME SOMETHING AND IF I DON'T FIND OUT, I SWEAR, I WILL DISBAND THIS TEAM AND MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU ARE EVER EMPLOYED AGAIN!**'

Skye had had enough. She wasn't going to hurt her team again. Walking up to the door to Coulson's office, she barged in without knocking. Ignoring the look of worry on everyone's faces, bar Fury, she looked at Coulson.

'Just tell him, its fine, I don't mind.'

'Are you sure?' Coulson asked quietly. Skye nodded.

Silence filled the room, before Coulson finally said, 'Fury, Skye is Tasha and Clint's daughter.'

'Fuck.' Fury seemed to think for a moment, everyone tense at what his verdict would be.

Finally, he said, 'I think it is time Skye took a Sabbatical away from the team.'

'What?!' Skye responded, before Coulson argued, 'You cant do this! Please Sir, reconsider.'

'I damn well can do this, Coulson, and I will, especially considering Skye's recent exploits.' Fury paused, and seemed to grin, only confusing everyone in the room.

'So, Tasha, do you recon Tony's got a spare room?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the massive wait, i know, i suck. Thanks for all the awesome feedback. So, yeah, i promised a post on this by the end of the week so here it is :) so yeah, skyes gunna live with the avengers for a while (i know, original, right) so yeah, theres that. If you have any ideascomments or you just wanna send a review, go a head, i love hearing what your opinions. Let me know what you think, lovelies :)**


End file.
